The present invention relates to drive technology in vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to the damping of a vibration behavior of an electric motor drive element. The present invention also especially relates to a method for active damping control for an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle having an electric motor drive element and a controller and a vehicle.
Electric motors are being ever more often used as at least one drive component in motor vehicles. However, one property of a vehicle drive train having an electric motor as the drive motor is its ability to vibrate. It can therefore be possible that the revolution rate of an electric motor can oscillate significantly, especially during dynamic load changes, despite an essentially smooth profile of a propulsive torque of the electric motor.
The illustrations of FIGS. 1a, b show the torque tqElm at the point in time t=1 s as an essentially step increase from 0 Nm to e.g. 50 Nm, whereas, however, the revolution rate of the electric motor nElm in revolutions/minute has a known oscillation characteristic in the range of times between t=1 s and t=1.5 s up to t=2 s. From t=2 s the applied torque tqElm gives an essentially linear rise of the revolution rate nElm.
In this connection, such behavior occurs regularly independently of a special implementation of a drive train, whereby it can be shown as irrelevant whether the drive train is a so-called electric axle, a combination of an electric motor with a differential transmission, a conventional drive train or a wheel hub drive.
Such occurring oscillations also mean, besides a loss of comfort, a significantly increased mechanical load on the drive train.